


A secret (That I don't want to tell you)

by nobunakira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Doujinshi, H/D Pet Fair 2016, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Era, Kissing, M/M, Patronus, Patronus Forms having Sex, Pining Draco Malfoy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobunakira/pseuds/nobunakira
Summary: Unable to cast the Patronus in front of the class, what's the secret that Draco Malfoy is hiding from other people?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It been quite a while since the last time I drawing with colour pencils. This takes a lot of time to finish, however, I hope the result is enjoyable.
> 
> For [Prompt #15](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Td1Xj4ZNIqFDdQLtMpkOWEqn2hI5TEx8tEtrEU1u1U8/edit).

 

***

  


  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/112977.html).


End file.
